The Halloween Bandits
The Halloween Bandits was a group of teenagers who were candy-deprived in their youth, and join together to steal candy in the dead of night. The group consists of five kids, Brianna Remiori (Geneva Franciskovich), Sabrina Walters (Ella Fortini), Cindy Lopez (Carissa Carlberg), Celia Wong (Ingrid Chen) and Alex "Albino" Williams (Eli Clifford), who replaces Charlie Wood (Will Isaman) following his capture by the police. History The Halloween Bandits began at an elementary school in the small town of Burglarville, where five sixth-graders, Brianna Remiori, Sabrina Walters, Cindy Lopez, Celia Wong, and Charlie Wood became close friends due to each of their common backstories of strict parents unallowing sweets. They started a club where each night, they would sneak out, meet each other, and steal candy. Because of their candy thefts, they called themselves the "Halloween Bandits". Eventually, the five members graduated, and the club was moved to Burglarville Middle School, which is where the members attend at the time of the movie. However, the group split up at the end of their 8th grade year because some of the members would be going to different high schools than others. Conflict with Gary and Kai Two thirteen-year-olds named Gary Tomalez and Kai Roberts (Addison Hubley and Kai Uyeda), also students at Burglarville Middle School, had great ambition to become policemen and applied at Burglarville Police Department, but were rejected by the Chief of Police (Maisie Hubley) due to their age, and because all new recruits were to be immediately assigned to the project of finding and arresting members of the Everett System, a criminal organization responsible for several recent jewel thefts. However, Gary (Hubley) had the idea to dress as policemen, and catch the criminals, in the hopes that the Chief of Police would rethink giving them jobs. They attempted to track down the Everett System, but in the process became confused on which robberies they were to be researching, and accidentally turned their efforts toward capturing the Halloween Bandits. In two particular cases, they managed to find the Halloween Bandits in the act. In the first, Gary hid in a trash can along the side of the house, and Kai hid behind it. However, the Halloween Bandits walked right past, and Gary and Kai's efforts to stay hidden had prevented them from seeing. As soon as they had passed, they came out of their hiding places, and went to hide in a tree in the backyard of the house the Halloween Bandits were breaking into. Gary and Kai witnessed them picking the lock and deactivating the security alarm, and were certain they would capture the Halloween Bandits, but the group hid around a corner as the two went by, and quietly fled the scene. The second time, both had sworn revenge for the previous incident, and this time managed to capture Charlie Wood while the Halloween Bandits were making their escape from their latest victim's house, as he was at the tail end of the group. Gary and Kai came to the conclusion that the Chief of Police would be happy if they punished Charlie for her, so they abandoned him in the desert. Although the Chief of Police was pleased with the two young boys, she refrained from giving them jobs, because the two should have brought Charlie directly to her so the court could decide on his punishment. Soon afterwards, Charlie was replaced by another classmate of the others, Alex "Albino" Williams (Eli Clifford). Conflict with the Everett System The Everett System was a criminal organization dedicated to finishing the job of Marcus Everett, a well-known gangster of the mid-1900s. However, the Everett System was very unknown, and the Halloween Bandits' thefts were more unusual then the Everett System's, so the teens' candy thefts were majorly publicized, causing resentment toward them from the gangsters in the Everett System. In order to eliminate the Halloween Bandits, the leader of the Everett System, known as Frisky the Anchovy (Jonah Shin) by the police, hired a spy to provide him with vital inside information about the Halloween Bandits. Upon hearing of this, the Halloween Bandits joined a secret rebellion against the Everett System, led by the mysterious General Banks (Miranda Lewis). On their way home from meeting General Banks, Cindy, Celia and Albino were found and kidnapped by a small squadron of Everett criminals, including Johnny Boy, The Duke, and Pyro. According to Celia, Brianna and Sabrina were not present because they were at a football game. However, after the Halloween Bandits' imprisonment because of the Everett System, the spy's identity was revealed to be a close friend of the group's members, and she realized her wrongdoing and set them free, escaping from the Everett System's headquarters with them. Shortly afterwards, the Halloween Bandits told the police of the headquarters of the Everett System, and most of its members, including the leader, were found and arrested in a raid of the secret base. This led to the Halloween Bandits becoming freed of police charges, and Charlie was found and rescued. Disbandment When the group graduated middle school, the kids all went their separate ways. Brianna and Sabrina (along with Gary and Kai) began their freshman year at Burglarville High School, whereas Cindy and Albino started at Virida High School, and Celia got accepted to the prestigious Pritchett Preparatory School. It is unknown what school Charlie currently attends. Duties and Jobs Each member of the Halloween Bandits had their own jobs and duties, which they split between themselves. There was no leader, but everyone participated in brainstorming ideas and keeping the other members in check. Brianna, famous at Burglarville Middle School for being a fashionista, was responsible for unlocking doors. She performed this task with bobby-pins kept in her hair, and was skilled at opening locks with pins from her childhood. Sabrina was also a fashionista, but all but her closest circle of friends knew she was also a computer nerd. Sabrina's job was lifting the security on houses so they wouldn't be caught. Charlie, the only boy in the group, was responsible for bringing some sort of bag to carry the loot in, which eventually became Albino's job. Celia, being the smallest in the group, was tasked with scouting ahead. Cindy made sure everyone did their jobs, and double-checked everything. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Backstory Category:Organization